Lip Smashing
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: Kudo Shinichi calls "kissing" as lip-smashing and irritates Miyano Shiho to no end.


**Author's Note:** **REPOSTING STORY: **Back with another oneshot… This is some random shit I thought while I was waiting for my friends to finish their exams so we could go out of the room together. Staring off into some place was one of my routines before I can write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Lip Smashing**

It was a typical Friday night for our two resident protagonists. As the usual T.G.I.F routine for most teenagers, Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho were currently watching a movie while eating pizza. For the most part, it would seem like that Kudo Shinichi was bored as they watched a rather romantic movie for his taste. He was silently cursing the girl beside her, for she chose the movie that they should watch tonight. It sent his mind into roller coaster as to why the endless kissing of the two protagonists in the movie gave this certain movie a rating of an A to most movie critics. He glared at the sight of the "lip-smashing" for the thousandth time before the credits rolled.

"Thank goodness! It's over!" He groaned, slouching down the couch as he sipped his coke goodbye. The girl beside her remained silent as she chose another movie from the pile they bought a week ago.

"Uh… Shiho?"

"Hm?" She gave him a non-committal sound as she plopped the DVD of _Leap year_ in the player.

"Can we watch something… that is not…sappy, perhaps?" He hopes that she would agree; never in his life would he thought that the Great Miyano Shiho was like any other girls when it comes to movies.

"And why is that? We agreed that it's my time to choose what to watch, right?"

"But…but…all you choose are romantic ones! Have you seen the last movie? All they do was lip smashing! Two full hours of lip smashing! It's disgusting!" He whined and pout at the now smirking girl.

"Why? Too manly to watch romantic movies? Moreover,_ lip smashing_? What are you, 5? They were kissing, for goodness sake, Kudo." She calmly replied as she sat down beside him.

"…"

She then looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "What was that?"

"I said, I didn't pique you as someone who wants to watch romantic movies…" He whispered, grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

"I don't… but still… I'm a girl." Her reply was vague for his rather idiotic mind when it comes to this kind of topic, so he just resigned and watched the movie not before uttering a sentence or more like an essay about his feelings for lip smashing movies that send Shiho to edge.

"Tsk… Another lip smashing people… c'mon, what does the director, the scriptwriter and the producers thought? That they would sell these movies well, if two attractive actors lip smashed all throughout a movie? That movie was utterly disgusting, even the title; The Notebook. Pssh! And what are you girls thinking, Ryan Gosling? He's not even attrac-" But before he could say another word, Shiho threw a throw pillow at him square in the face.

She glared at him as he opened his mouth again, "Seriously, Kudo…" She started, trying to remain calm and throwing the thoughts of killing him when he thought Ryan Gosling was not attractive.

"You're 18… call it kissing. Stop being such a prude and if I didn't know any better I would say that you've never been kissed before." She said as she returned her attention to the screen again. She was waiting for Shinichi's comment about lip smashing again, already coming up with a comment to retaliate when she was met with silence. That is when she pause the movie she was watching and gave him her full attention.

"…"

She looked over at Shinichi, who had his eyes darted from her gaze, his cheeks dusted to a light shade of pink. "There's no way..." She thought to herself.

"Kudo?" She said, breaking the brief silence of the room.

"What?" He replied, still not meeting her gaze.

"Have you been kissed before?" She asked softly, causing his cheeks to flush to a deeper shade of pink. She felt her eyes widening at his reaction.

"Wait, you've never been kissed?!" The expression on her face was a mixture of shock and pity.

"It's not a big deal. Okay? It just never happened." He kept his gaze away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is so a big deal. How is this even possible? You have Mouri Ran years before you took APTX4869 and it's been 3 months since the Organizations fallout. Don't tell me you haven't made a move yet?" It pained her to say this, but still it shocked her to no end.

Shinichi blushed deeper; he turned away from her, trying to hide his embarrassment. Shiho gasped dramatically, quite enjoying the sight of Kudo Shinichi, embarrassed at something.

"Wow… you really are a prude, aren't you, Kudo?" She smirked as he scowled at her response.

"You don't have say it like that!"

"Well, you are…"

"And how about you? You sound like an expert in lip smashing?" He challenged but he saw her staring at him, seriously, he hoped that he didn't ask anything.

"It's kissing… and… yeah… I received my first kiss when I was 14 and been kissed even after that." She replied haughtily just to see his reaction of pure shock but she didn't expect to see his scowl grow deeper, if that's even possible.

Somehow, the thought of Shiho kissing someone didn't fit rather well in his stomach; it made it churn with pain and something that he couldn't point out but all he wanted to do was to hunt the said guy who kissed her and strangle him.

He sighed and pulled his feet up to the couch. "Anyway, I just have a lot to deal with right now, and lip smashing someone was not of an importance."

"I guess you're right…" She said about to play the movie when he opened his mouth again. It seems like she couldn't watch this movie after all.

"Stop making it seems so dramatic. I told you, it's just two people smashing their lips together."

"Would you stop calling it that… It's not two people "smashing their lips together". It's a beautiful display of affection."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and about to vomit when she said that, up until now he couldn't believe that this sarcastic cold woman beside him can be a normal girl.

"Get up…" She ordered, as she stood from where she was sitting.

Shinichi looked up at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"I'll show you the beauty of kissing… Think of it as a gift… Surely, you wouldn't want your first kiss with Mouri Ran to be awkward and downright depressing, you know."

"I'll give you your first kiss." She grabbed his arms, pulling him to stand up in front of her.

"Uh… Shiho…" Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, embarrassingly. "I'm flattered but, I…uh...well, I kinda…um...think of you as a sister?" But it came off as a question but was not noticed by Miyano Shiho.

_"Ouch…Way to rub it off, Kudo…"_ She thought but masked it with indifference.

"And… besides, would it be perfect if… if… I shared it with Ran? I mean… I'm sure she doesn't receive any kiss from anyone yet and it wouldn't be that awkward seeing… that it's both our first kiss." He reasoned out. She looked at him for a while, before turning her head away from his view.

"Uh… sorry… If I can't return your feelings, Shiho…" He said awkwardly.

_"Great… just great…"_ She thought again, she faced with a small smirk on her lips, betraying what she's feeling inside.

"Who said anything about liking you, you dolt? You should be glad you have a gorgeous female who's willing to lock lips with an idiot like you."

Shinichi glanced around the room dramatically. "There's a gorgeous female? Where?"

She then throws another pillow at him, which he easily dodges.

"But… why do you want to kiss me?" He didn't know that in Shiho's head, she's already killing him.

_"Tell me again, Shiho… why do you like this idiot? Huh… Isn't it obvious, Sherlock… I'm in love with you that in some way or another I want to be your first kiss?" _But it would be stillcenturies before she can say that out loud.

"Nothing… I just pity Mouri Ran, if her first kiss was nothing but sloppy and wet, like it was a dog who was kissing her." This thought made Shinichi's eye grew wide as he the thought of not giving a girl he supposedly love the pleasure of first kiss, right.

"Okay then… Help me…" He then suddenly said, and then the thought of kissing Shiho remained in his mind. Then there was this uneasy feeling again in the pit of his stomach but this time he kind of like it; like it was tickling him in a good way.

"What?"

"I said… practice it with me… I … uh… want her first kiss… to be… uh… memorable…" He softly said, as the blushed spread through his cheeks like a wild fire. She just shrugged non-committal before, position herself properly in front of him.

"Okay, show me what you would do in a real situation."

Shinichi blushed nervously before closing his eyes. He puckered his lips and leaned forward harshly.

_*SMACK*_

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What was that? You looked like you were going to suck my face off."

"I was trying to kiss you." Shinichi placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Don't ever do that again." She sighed, shaking her head disappointedly. "You need this lesson lot more than I thought you did."

"Give me a break. I didn't think it was such a complicated task."

"Well it is for you." She took a step closer to him, closing the gap between them. "When you feel the time is right to kiss someone, you're most likely going to have feelings for this person, so you should show them that. Well, I'm sure you already have feelings for her."

"How?"

"Okay, I'll be you and you'll be the girl."

"Girl?"

"Yes, so just pretend you're your future girlfriend or you're Mouri Ran." Shinichi awkwardly placed a hand on his hip and attempted to bat his eyelashes seductively.

Shiho looked at him for a while then just like the few times she had, she doubled over, holding her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably.

"I thought we're supposed to take this seriously."

"I know, I know." She said between gasps." But that was just way too funny." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Okay, so just stand there and I'll pretend to be you." He did as he was told.

She brought a hand to his face, gently brushing his cheek as she spoke. "You have to be gentle with a girl, Kudo. Show her that you care." She proceeded to place a hand around his waist, bringing him closer to her. He felt himself blushing lightly as she looked deep into his eyes, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She brought her face closer to him, her eyes slowly dimming. Shinichi closed his eyes, preparing himself for the warmth of her lips. She stopped right before their lips met, their faces just a breath away from each other. She pulled back from him, her expression looking less intense.

"Well, that's how you do it. Now you try."

Shinichi took a deep breath, nervously reaching a hand up to cradle her face. He wrapped a lean arm around her curvaceous waist, bringing her body closer to him. He looked into her eyes, trying to return the deep gaze she had given him before. He brought his face closer to her, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact of her lips. Shiho placed her hands on his chest, stopping him just before their lips met.

"That was…good, Kudo." She gave him a small smile, quite proud though she wouldn't let it show.

"Okay, now for the actual kissing." She felt Shinichi tense up at the mention of them locking lips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders reassuringly, looking up into his worried blue eyes. He calmed down slightly at her gaze.

"If you don't want to… just stop."

Shiho brought her face closer to him, this time not stopping before their lips met. Shinichi closed his eyes, feeling the softness of a woman's lips for the first time. She pulled away quickly and saw that Shinichi was about to dive for some more.

"It wasn't so bad, right?" Shinichi nodded, unable to find the words to express how he was feeling. He hadn't expected the kiss to feel so gentle and soft. He found himself blushing, eager to continue their session.

"Okay, I'll kiss you again. This time, I'll stay a little longer." She felt rather out of character but she can see the eagerness in his eyes. He nodded once more, placing an arm around her waist. She kissed him again, putting more force into it than the last. Bringing an arm around his neck, the other reaching up to play with the back of his hair. Shinichi felt his heart beating faster as the kiss progressed, heat rising in his body. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he pulled her closer to him, pressing himself against her. Shiho pulled away from him, her cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. He kept his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Wow, that was pretty good." He said as he looked into her cerulean eyes, feeling the urge to kiss her again. He didn't hesitate, quickly pulling her down to meet his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted his lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. The smooth muscle quickly worked its way in, his own tongue meeting hers in a war for dominance. He felt himselfgetting anxious, an arousal growing at his body's core. He forgot all the thoughts that it was just a practice for Ran when he felt her soft lips against his. All he can think about right at this moment that he wouldn't kiss anybody other than Miyano Shiho.

Her eyes snapped opened as she felt his arousal around her stomach. One moment, he was this prude 18 year old guy who doesn't have any experience in kissing and now here he was, french kissing the daylights out of her and she can feel him more than she would want to but she can't lie to herself if she said that she didn't enjoy it one bit. She felt him pressing against her, his hands slowly starting to caress her body. She was surprised by his actions, not expecting him to touch her so forcefully. He pulled away from her, leaving her lips feeling cold at the loss of warmth. She quickly found it replaced on her neck, his lips leaving a trail of kisses to her shoulder.

She could not stop the moan that escaped from her lips, causing Shinichi to grow harder at the sound of it. He ran his hands along her body, his callused fingers feeling rough against her exposed skin. She felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She brought a hand to it, gripping him firmly through the thin fabric of his pants. She felt him moan against the skin of her neck, his hips jerking forward instinctively. He pulled away from her to breathe feeling slightly dizzy and overwhelmed, his cheeks were flushed.

A thick silence fell over the room. Neither had expected their kiss to go so far. Shinichi cleared his throat, removing his arm from around her waist awkwardly. Shiho decided to speak first.

"...well, um...you learn pretty fast." She chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood. Shinichi just rubbed the back of his head, embarrassingly.

"Yeah, well you were a pretty good teacher." He looked away from her, trying to calm his lingering erection.

"Thanks. Now I hope you don't still think a kiss is just people smashing their lips together."

"No, not anymore." He looked back towards her, afraid to ask her something." Um, Shiho?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, Kudo?"

He hesitated before speaking, his eyes darting away from her. "Do you, um, maybe, uh… want to do this again? You know, just as friends?" He closed his eyes, expecting to the impact of her fist on his stomach. Much to his surprise, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away from him softly, opening her eyes to meet his ocean blue gaze.

"Yeah, I can still teach you a thing or two." She smiled up at him, her cerulean eyes gleaming and their lips met again in another lip smashing contest with one thought playing on their minds.

_"Just as friends? Yeah right…"_

* * *

**A/N:** This is my sad attempt to write a not so innocent fluffy oneshot. Hope you guys like it! Please review! One of my favorite, The Notebook, watch it if you haven't… and of course! Ryan Gosling! Kyaaaaaa! 3


End file.
